


Two souls each find a light

by Southernbelle4life



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernbelle4life/pseuds/Southernbelle4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both broken in their own ways. One since birth; one since after the world ended. But maybe, maybe together they can become whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I know I started this story a while ago but then I took it off. I am sorry bout that but for personal reasons I didn't think I would be able to continue this story. I will try to update as much as possible but I do have school so I am hoping one update a week. Also I will put up the next chapter tomorrow morning.

Their is nothin to be afraid of their is nothin to be afraid of I keep tellin myself as I walked along in the dark. The stars are out tonight but the moon isn't so their ain't much light to guide my path. I am going out to the field to stargaze; try to take my mind off everything that has happened today. Even just for five minutes. I still can't wrap my head around it, I still can't believe momma's... even in my mind I can't say it. I waited till everyone was asleep to come out here. If daddy found out I was out here alone I would be in big trouble he already told me not to go anywhere alone and especially not anywhere near that group alone. I just pray nobody notices my absence.

_________________________________

As he sat under the oak tree, drinking straight from a bottle of whiskey he noticed the younger Greene girl wandering down the hill.  
_________________________________

I forgot how beautiful it was out here. Maggie and I use to come out here all the time when we were little to stargaze. Once we even camped out here till it started to pour with rain of course. I still remember daddy standing in the door way laughing saying maybe from now on they would trust him instead of the weather man.Then Maggie grew up and was more interested in boys and party's. Eventually moving to the big city to go to college starting her own life which didn't include me. I brought Jimmy out here once but all he wanted to do was suc....'Now what's a pretty girl like you doing out here all by herself', a voice slurred from behind me. I startled to my feet and spun around to see Shane standing there a bottle of alcohol in one hand and a knife in the other. ' I think I asked a question girl expect a dam answer', he says with a harsh tone. ' I umm I-i-i ahh', I start to stutter as I slowly start to walk backwards my heart beating a million miles per second. 'You really are quite beautiful ya know', he says with a sly grin a look in his eye jimmy would sometimes get when he would kiss me. He drinks the rest of the liquid in the bottle and throws it on the ground  
Slowly starting to walk well more like stumble towards me. Starting to feel real fear crawl up my spine and knowing I need to get out of here now I turn around to run when within a few steps I am tackled to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Why can't the old man just go to fuckin bed. Said I would take over  
watch but here he still sits. Some bullshit about two sets of eyes are  
better then one or what if u fall asleep. Honestly I think the man  
expects me to talk about today which sure as hell ain't happening. Got  
nothin to say Sophia's... the girl... she's dead. Maybe if I looked  
harder, didn't stop searching that first day, if someone had taught  
her how to shoot a dam gun, she'd be here. Carols a mess I know I've  
been a bit,well, a asshole to her but woman better pull herself  
toge... 'Who is that over there looks like a drunk man stumbling  
around',Dale whispers as he points towards the hillside. 'More then  
likely a dam walker', I grumble lookin in the direction he pointed  
to,'It's going away from the farm it's fine for now.' 'There could be  
more then one of them or what if one of our own has turned',Dale  
inquires,' Someone should check it out.' 'Be my dam guest go check it  
out'I snarl at him. He goes to leave 'Where are the dam binoculars try  
to see what it is before ya go wondering off', can't have the old man  
going off alone in the dark. 'Meant for u to give the dam things to  
me', I grumble as he takes a look. 'Can't see anything from here it  
went down the hill I guess I will have to go check it out after all'  
he says a little to chipper for the situation.'Stay here and keep  
watch, I'll go got to take a piss anyways', I grumble. Last time I  
volunteer to take over watch for the old man should have just stayed  
in bed.  
_________________________________

 

He had my hands pinned above my head before I could even think of what  
to do. Even as drunk as he was his grip was strong as ever as I  
struggled to get free. 'Make one sound and I sware are slit your  
pretty little throat and still fuck you', he whispers menacingly in my  
ear as he drags the cold blade of the knife up and down my throat 'You  
here me!' he slurs pushing the knife a little harder against my  
throat. 'yes-s-s' I choke out as I start to sob. 'Good Bethie', he  
mumbles as he roughly pushes his mouth against mine and starts to  
grind himself against me. He removes the knife from my throat and  
starts to rip my shirt in two when what is going to happen really  
sinks in. I start to fight like hell biting his lip hard enough to  
draw blood, 'You bitch' he snarls. The next thing I know their is a  
horrible pain in my head as something wet trickles down the side of my  
face,'This wasn't how I wanted to end it' I whisper as I close my eyes  
and let the darkness take me.  
__________________________________

I saw fucking red. Then the next thing I knew I was straddling Shane,  
who wasn't breathing at this point ,I was covered in blood, and  
gripped firmly in my hand a knife which wasn't mine. 'Fucking son of a  
bitch' I spit out when I see the girl lying their naked and bleeding.  
Shit! please be alive,please be alive I keep thinking as I try to find  
her pulse. I take my shirt off putting it around her to cover her up.I  
pick the girl up as gently as I can worried about that head wound and  
take off running. When I reach the top of the hill I start yellin for  
help like a fuckin lunatic walkers hearing me be damed. Where the hell  
did Dale go if that man wandered off to bed now gonna kill him I  
think. I see Rick running towards me gun at the ready 'Go get Herschel  
tell him it's Beth' I shout from across the farm of course, like the  
idiot he is he keeps running towards me.'What the hell happened',Rick  
questions when he catches up to me, ' Is she bit'? 'Fucken idiot', I  
snarl and keep running. When I get to the porch a bunch of people are  
blocking the way, 'Fucking move!' I shout rushing inside the house.'  
'Follow me' Herschel shouts,'Patricia go get my bag, everyone else get  
out' he yells in a panic, rushing towards the bedroom. The second I  
lay her down on the bed a gun is pointed in my face and Maggie is  
yelling, 'What the hell did u do to my baby sister cause if u laid a  
fuckin finger on her I sware to god I will kill you!' 'Didn't fucken  
touch her.' 'Then why the hell is she laying on a bed knocked out  
fuckin covered in blood with no clothes on!' When it dawns on her what  
she just said the gun slips out of her hands and her eyes start to  
water 'Oh Bethie',she mumbles'No no no.' Herschel looks at me, his  
eyes holding so much pain,and chokes out,'What happened?' Not being  
able to look either of them in the eye I stare at my feet,' Dale said  
it looked like something was stumbling down the hill so I went to go  
check it out and found Shane attacking her.' 'Where the hell is he'  
Maggie shouts her whole body shaking.This time I look her dead in the  
eye and open my mouth to say dead right as Glen and Patricia come  
stumbling in the door looking like they saw a ghost ,'Dales dead.'


	3. Chapter 3

Dales dead. Gone. Glen went out looking for him last night and found him  
dead, Shane feasting on his body. It's my dam fault, all of it, if I  
hadn't been so fucking stupid had made sure he wasn't gonna come back  
as a dam walker he'd still be here. If I hadn't been a dick just gone  
to check on what it was none of this shit would of happened. Beth  
wouldn't be lying in that room in a comatose state and I sure as hell  
wouldn't be digging no grave. Fore anyone could stop me I came out  
here at the first sight of light and started digging. Couldn't stand  
the dam looks people kept giving me; crossover between looks of pity  
and like I'm some sort of dam hero.

I hear someone approaching and look up to see Rick,' Need any help',  
he asks? I shake my head no and keep digging. I hear him sigh before  
he try's again' Daryl it's not your fau' not wanting to hear it I cut  
him off,' About done here can ya help me with his body then go round  
everybody up', I mumble. There is a moment of tense silence before he  
agrees not bothering to try to talk anymore. After he leaves to go get  
everyone I pick back up the shovel and start to bury him. Old man  
don't need everyone seeing him like that. I am about done burying him  
as I see everyone walking over except Beth girl won't speak two words  
to anyone and shockingly Andrea who must have volunteered to sit with  
her. Everyone gathers around in a circle not saying a word till  
Herschel steps forward Bible in hand,'May I' he asks? There is a  
coupled mumbled yeses before he clears his throat and begins "Psalm 23  
says ' The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie  
down..."

__________________________________

Numb. That's how I feel numb but at the same time everything hurts. I  
can still smell the whiskey on his breath; feel his hands touching me.  
Every time I close my eyes I see him and all I want to do is end it. I would too but I haven't been left alone since Maggie noticed a knife missing and found it under my pillow. Andreas sitting with me  
right now but I don't mind her though, she doesn't try to get me to talk. ' I didn't go to Dales funeral because I am angry at him', she blurts out a while later. 'I wanted to kill myself too ya know but he took that choice from me. It was my choice; my decision to make and he stole it from me. Then he turned around and got his own careless ass  
killed left me here alone instead. No one has the right to take that choice from you not even family', she says as she stands up and goes to leave. At the door she stops walking,' The pain doesn't go away.  
You just make room for it', then she keeps walking never turning back.

Knowing I don't have much time before Maggie comes looking for me I  
rush to the bathroom, slam the door shut, and lock the door. Not  
knowing what to do anymore I pause my body starting to tremble as  
tears start to stream down my face. It feels like hours but probably  
more like minutes when I start to hear Maggie screaming my name  
yelling at me to unlock the door. Knowing I don't have much time I  
start looking around frantically for something to break the glass.  
Finding a rock sitting on the window seal, I pick it up and throw it  
at the mirror . A searing pain starts in my hand as I pick up the  
biggest shard of glass and push it down against my wrist.

_________________________________

Slowly everyone starts to walk away from Dales grave till it is just  
me and Maggie standing there. ' Ya know I never did thank you for  
saving my sister yesterday', she says. I scoff,'Didn't save her if I  
had saved her she wouldn't have been dam', ' Yeah ya did', she cuts  
off,' She'd be dead if it weren't for you. I ain't stupid I know he  
would of killed her. Also ya killed the dam bastard that there is something to thank ya for'.  
'Wasn't nothing asshole deserved it', I mumble. 'Agreed. Now I was wondering if ya would like to come up to the house  
and take a shower get cleaned up?' she asks. I start to mumble a no  
thank you when she cuts me off again, 'Well tough luck cause I wasn't  
really asking more like telling', she says in a no nonsense tone. And  
for some reason i don't know I find myself following her.

As we near the house Maggie picks up her pace to a run when she sees  
Andrea sitting on the front porch. 'Why the hell aren't ya with Beth',  
she shouts. Andrea stands up slowly and starts to walk towards us  
calmly saying,' Beth's a grown woman let her make her own decisions.'  
Maggie runs inside as I grab on to Andreas arm,'What the hell did ya  
do,' I snarl at her, 'Nothing', she says ripping her arm out of my  
grasp. I run inside to hear Maggie yelling at Beth to open the  
bathroom door.' Move out of the way I'll kick the door open', I say  
just as we here glass shatter. Maggie jumps out of the way as I ram  
my body against the door once twice three times and it gives way to  
show a sobbing Beth cutting her wrist. I run forward picking the girl  
up in my arms yelling in Maggie's direction to go get Herschel. My  
heart is racing a million miles per second and a feeling I have never  
felt before lurks in my gut. I sit down on the bed the girl in my arms  
as I try to get her sobs to stop. A few minutes later Herschel comes  
running in the room getting to work right away. Her sobs slowly turn  
to hiccups as he starts to sow her up.' I- ii'mm s-sorry s-so sorry'  
she starts to stutter out. When she starts to cry again I lay her head  
against my chest wrapping my arms around her tight. 'It's okay girl  
its gonna be alright shhh', I start to mumble awkwardly to her,the top  
of my ears going red. When her father finishes up she throws her arms around my chest and really starts to sob. He gives me an apologetic look and goes to take her as I shake my head no. ' It's fine she's bound to pass out sometime.' He nods his and whispers thank you as he leaves. Leaning back against the headboard I close my eyes and start to drift off before I can stop myself.


	4. Chapter 4

I jerk awake to gun shots going off and people screaming bloody murder. Trying to get up but realizing Beth lays on top of me I quickly but as gently as I can lay her down on the bed and quickly sprint to the window. What I see is damn near shocking. The barn which two days ago held walkers is engulfed in flames and walkers hundreds  
of walkers are wandering towards the farm. Seemingly draw to the barn lit up like a dam Christmas tree. Knowing we don't have much time to  
get out of here before the house is overrun I quickly walk over to  
Beth and start to shake her awake. It takes a couple seconds before  
she starts to move slowly waking up till all of a sudden she jumps out  
of bed a look of pure terror crossing her face. Realizing it's just me  
she calms down,'Come on girl we got to go', I say softly trying not to  
scare her. A look of confusion takes over her face,' What? Why? Where  
are we going',she asks in a panicky voice. 'Farms being overrun by  
walkers we need to go now', I say quickly as I load my bow and start  
to count my bolts. ' What happened? Where is Maggie? Daddy?'She starts  
again still not moving her voice becoming more and more hysterical.  
Not having time for this I walk around the bed grabbing her good arm  
and start to drag her out the bedroom, down the stairs, and to the  
back door. When we get their I turn around facing her,' You stay  
behind me and don't stop running ya hear me. No matter who or what we  
see ya keep running and follow my lead', I say a bit menincly wanting  
her to actually listen to what I am saying. She nods her head and  
realizing that's the best answer I am gonna get I turn back around opening the door as quietly as possible trying not to attract walkers.  
Not seeing to many of em I look back over my shoulder whisper run and  
take off. I run along the side of the porch wanting to run towards the  
trees to take cover. I take aim at a walker stumbling ahead of us and  
shoot. He falls quickly and I retrieve the bolt as we pass it. We are  
almost their when I hear a half sob half scream behind me and turn  
around to see Beth running towards someone laying on the floor yelling  
Patrica. Seeing a herd of walkers starting to turn towards us after  
hearing Beth scream I run after her' Stupid girl' I snarl,' Should just leave ya here to fend for your dam self'. Reaching her I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder starting to run full speed into the  
woods. Once a good ways into the woods I put down the still sobbing  
girl and fucking lose it,' What the hell were ya fucking thinking'' I  
seethe,'Ya trying to get herself dam killed cause that's all ya gonna  
fucking do yelling your head off like that. I bet ya don't fucking  
care though do ya slit your own dam wrist just yesterday. Well here's  
how it's gonna fucking be ya try another stunt like that and I'll leave ya for dead. Don't got time for this shit.' I snarl. I  
start walking deeper into the woods and realize she isn't following  
me. Taking a deep breath I turn back around,' Come on girl we got to  
go; find a place to hole up in for the night', I mumble trying to keep  
the bite out of my voice. I start walking again soon enough hearing  
her quiet foot steps following behind me.

 

It felt like we have been walking for hours before we finally find a  
house well more like a shack. At this rate though the shack looks pretty nice I am dead tired,my feet ach, and their is a pain in my  
lower back. Daryl hasn't said anything since he went ballistic. I  
still can't believe any of this has happened it feels like a dream.  
Any moment I should wake up to the sound of the birds chirping and  
mama making breakfast. As we approach the porch Daryl stops, 'I'mma  
gonna check the inside make sure no ones in it stay here and if ya see  
someone coming yell.' He starts to walk up the stairs then turns back  
around and holds out his knife,' Here. To protect yourself from...  
Whatever the hells out there', he mumbles. Quickly turning back around  
and hurrying inside the shack. It doesn't take him long about a minute  
later he reappears,'It's safe,' he says,' Safe as ya can get these  
days', I barely hear him grumble out. I walk inside to find a one room  
place with just a tiny bathroom in the back, A bed in the corner, and  
a tiny kitchen to the right. 'Should look around see if theirs  
anything useful food, water, weapons' he mumbles. I head towards the  
kitchen looking through the cabinets to see what I can find. A few  
minutes later we have a jug of water a box of granola bars a lighter a  
hunting knife and half a box of instant oatmeal. We eat each a package  
of oatmeal and have a little bit of water before settling down for the  
night. He had blocked the door with a chair and the window with some  
ply wood he found outside before coming to sit down on the bed with  
me. ' Why don't ya lay down get some sleep' he whispers looking  
intently at his hands. ' Aren't ya gonna get some sleep to?' I ask.  
'Naw someone gots to stay up keep watch', he mumbles. 'Yeah ok', I whisper laying down and falling asleep as soon as my face hits the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try my hardest to post a chapter every Friday. I hope yall liked and please leave a review or kudos.


	5. Chapter 5

I am slowly starting to wake up when all of a sudden I realize I am all alone  
in the cabin. Daryl no where in sight his crossbow and knife gone too. I  
start to panic thinking he left me while I was sleeping knowing I was  
not a asset just a ,' Well if it isn't my favorite Bethie', a voice  
says from the bathroom doorway I know all to well. I turn around to  
see Shane standing there a evil grin on his face. I try to run to the  
door but I can't I am terrified, frozen to the spot. ' Ya thought I was  
dead didn't ya? Thought Daryl had killed me? Well guess what? He  
didn't and now we can have some more quality time together.' He says  
as he starts stalking towards me. I start to crawl backwards on the  
bed whimpering at him to please stop. I scream right as he lunges for me.  
__________________________________

I wake up and shoot out of bed when I feel someone touching me,  
thinking its Shane back from the dead.'Hey girl it's just me. It's ok.  
It was just a dream,calm down. Your safe; your ok', a gentle voice says  
that I recognize as I wipe my eyes of my tears. Realizing its Daryl and it  
really was just a dream I burst into tears my whole body shaking with  
my sobs. Slowly so as not to startle me he takes my hand and guides me  
back to the bed. Sitting down next to me he pulls me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me and letting me cry into his chest,' It felt so real', I whisper,' I was so scared Shane was their he-he..'  
'Hey girl it's ok was just a dream wasn't real he's dead I killed  
him ain't gonna hurt ya ever again,' he reassures me. After a while  
the tears stop and I start to feel embarrassed,'I'm sorry bout that  
didn't mean to cry all over you', I whisper staring down at my heads.  
'Don't got nothin to apologize for girl', he grunts out all of a sudden seeming a bit angry. Before I can ask him what's wrong he changes the topic,'Are ya hungry? Should probably eat something before we head out. We're leave at first sight of light.'  
' Where are we going? And dark out? how long did I sleep?'  
'Ya probably slept 18 hrs or so.' He mumbles ignoring my first  
question and handing me a bowl of oatmeal. As I eat I look at him he  
looks tired,defeated,'Ya should probably get some sleep', I whisper to him.  
'Me fine', he grunts out.   
'Well ya mine as well sleep till sunrise I mean nothin else to do and I'll wake ya up if anything seems wrong'. He looks at me before grunting out something unintelligible and nodding his head. I take our  
bowls and put them in the kitchen sink going to sit in the wooden chair since I see  
Daryl laying down. 'Hey Daryl?', hmm he mumbles , 'Where are we  
going?' I whisper. There is a moment of silence before he answers,  
'Gonna go and try to find your family girl I am sure they miss ya like  
hell. Now shh trying to sleep here,' he grunts out just a hint of a smile  
on his face.And for the first time in a while I smile.  
__________________________________

We've been walking all morning if Daryl's calculations are right,which I am sure they are;he says it's probably bout one in the afternoon now. The pain in my feet is nothing compared to yesterday and the pain in my wrist isn't helping either,which started shortly after Daryl went to sleep. He doesn't talk much,Daryl, which before the world ended would have drove me nuts. With pointless chatter I would have filled the silence but these days I'm not much for talking either. What's their to say anyways before all this boys,and horses,and the latest towns gossip was what interested me ,now none of that stuff matters. Now I relive some of my worst memories over and over again in my head this endless cycle of torture. That's what occupies my thoughts now my own horror story. Who wants to talk bout that.   
__________________________________

Beth surprises me. I thought she would be the kind of girl who couldn't stand the silence would have to fill every second with mindless chatter. She's stronger then she looks too or just gots some pride cause she hasn't said a word bout being tired yet. I know those shoes have to be killing her cowboy boots ain't good for hiking through the woods in. Or maybe she's just scared bout going back to the farm don't know who were see. Thought bout it long and hard when she was sleeping figured we should go back there ,the herd should be gone by then, and get my bike. Be able to travel farther and faster that way. Then we're go towards the highway we said if we got split up that would be the meeting place. Just hope for Beth's sake we don't find her family dead on the farm. See that as the only bad side of going back.   
__________________________________

An hour later we arrive back home if I can even call it that anymore. Their are dead bodies everywhere, a couple walkers still shambling around, the barn is completely burnt down, and our house well it looks like a tornado ripped through it,'Do ya want to stay here under the cover of the trees or come with me to find my bike', Daryl asks?   
'I'll stay here but promise me if ya find somebody,anybody your tell me', I whisper to him trying to keep the emotion out of my voice. He nods his head and hands me his knife again, 'Watch yourself anything comes at ya kill it', he says I nod my head and he hurries off going to search for his bike. I needed a moment to myself to deal with seeing my childhood home ripped apart. I never thought I'd say this but looking now at the farm and all the memories it holds I hate this place and hope I never see it again. It may be selfish but whatever happened I'm glad it did. Glad it gave me a chance to get out of here. A little quicker then I hoped I see Daryl hurrying back across the farm pushing his motorcycle along beside him. 'Ya ever ridden one of these before',he asks a glint of excitement in his eyes from getting his bike back I'm sure. I shake my head no and assume he ran into no one on his trip to get the thing.'Didn't think so', he says as he hops on,'Well come on then hop on and hold on tight, unless ya want to fall off.' I hop on and put my arms around his middle holding on tightly as he starts the engine slowly taking off. We go around to the front of the house and start for the exit of the farm a few walkers still stumbling around. We're almost off the farms long drive way when we see a walker standing at the end. Daryl slows down and starts going to the right to pass around it when all of a sudden he slams on the breaks us finally being able to clearly see the walker. 'Carol', I gasp out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it. I know some may be disappointed I killed off carol honestly I am too. She is one of my favorite characters but I felt like no one else would have saved her. And she wouldn't have been able to out run em. Please leave kudos or a comment and tell me what ya think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I took forever to update. School takes up a lot more of my time then I thought it would. I did try to make it a bit longer since its been a while since I updated.I hope ya like the chapter somethin sort of big happens it in please tell me what ya think in the comments or leave kudos.

'We should have buried her', Beth blurts out as we stand on the  
deserted highway. 'What', I grunt out totally confused bout what she's  
talking bout. 'Carol, we should have buried Carol. Next to her  
daughter, I think she would have liked that.' She says as she stares  
off into the distance a blank look on her face.  
'What? Why the hell are ya thinking bout that? Do ya not realize the  
people were looking for, your family, are who the hell knows where?  
And I ain't got no dam clue as to how the hell I can track em on a  
concrete road', I snarl out. She turns towards me and just stares at  
me for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and turing back around.  
Girls lost her damn mind I think as I stand their not knowing what to  
do now. Her folks are who the hell knows where, I can't track em down  
easy like I would a animal in the forest, and out of all the people to get  
stuck with I got the girl who's either half mad or just plain given  
up. Common Dixon stop being such a pussy and figure this shit out.  
Dixon's don't whine like babies bout shit. They suck it up and figure  
it out. Just fucking think for five seconds what the hell would have  
Rick done? First thing he would have done was get off the dam highway  
instead of standing here like geek food ya idiot. Should first try to  
find a map in one of these cars see which highway takes ya away from  
the city faster. I glance over at Beth to ask for help when I see her  
still just standing their a far off look in her eyes and decide to  
just leave her be for now.

I am on my fifth car and am bout to give up when I finally see a  
map stashed in between the front seats. I pick it up and look down at  
it almost dropping it in surprise when I see scribbled in someone's  
handwriting 'Daryl had to leave herd coming threw follow the path we  
will wait there.' I open up the map to see a red marked path heading  
toward a old military base. I fold back up the map and put it in my  
pocket when a deep southern drawl I know all to well starts speaking,  
'Now what's a sweet little thing like you sugar doing out here all  
alone. Sure looks like ya could use some company if ya know what I  
mean.' I quickly come around the car to see Merle standing their  
facing Beth scaring the shit out of her from the looks of it. 'Merle',  
I say a tone of disbelief in my voice. He turns around and has his gun  
pointed at my head faster then I can blink. Realizing its me he lowers  
his gun a shit eating grin appearing on his face,' Babe brother I been  
lookin for you', he says glancing back at Beth,' Though I can see ya  
can't seem to be able to say the same found some better company then  
olde Merle huh? Merle not good enough company for ya at night',he  
asks. 'Shud up Merle', I grumble out as I walk past him smacking him  
on the back of the head. 'You ok', I ask Beth she nods her head not  
taking her eyes off of Merle ,' Don't worry bout Merle he's harmless  
just gots a big mouth is all.' 'So how'd you and blondie end up  
together if it ain't for her keeping ya bed warm?' Merle asks. 'Long  
story', I grumble out. 'Got nothin but time these days babe brother',  
he says leaning back against the car. 'Looks like it's bout to storm,  
gonna be dark soon too; we need to get going find a place for the  
night. Do ya got a vehicle?' I ask not wanting to tell that story  
right now. He nods his head, 'Motorcycle downs aways ran out of gas  
was looking for some when I saw sweet cheeks just standing their all  
alone.'  
'Go get your bike give ya some gas I got enough to get us somewhere  
for the night.' He nods his head and wanders off down the highway.  
Still not sure what Beth next to be is thinking, I decide to finish  
searching the vehicles still in a bit of shock Merle is really here.  
Soon enough he is back with his bike and we get some gas in it with  
only a few more inappropriate remarks from him. After that we are off;  
leaving with me the last person I ever expected to find on the  
highway.  
_________________________________

We've been drivin for a while,when I feel the first drops of rain  
start to hit me. Figurin we are far enough away from the highway, I  
slow down and start lookin for a place to stay the night. Seein a side  
street up ahead with a row of houses I single to Merle and pull in. I  
stop at the first house on the street and wait for Beth to hop off.  
Realizin she don't seem to be moving I quietly whisper,' Ya can get  
off now', not wanting Merle to hear and make some crude comment. 'Oh  
yeah sorry', she mumbles and slides off; seemin a little out of it.  
God I hope she hasn't gone into shock or something I think as I try to  
read her face, 'Ya two just gonna stand in the middle of the dam  
street all night eye fuckin each other or what ', Merle shouts out as  
he stomps up the front steps, 'Sure there's a bed in here somewhere ya  
two can put to use.'  
'Keep your fuckin voice down', I snarl out as I pick up my bow and  
follow him up the front steps; Beth quietly trailing behind me.'Ya  
stay here with blondie I'll check the house.'  
'Her name is Beth, Merle, fuckin use it',  
'Calm down Darylena I ain't gonna go steal blondie from ya; unless of  
course she'd rather have olde Merle for some company.'  
'Leave her the fuck alone Merle.'  
'Blondie can speak for herself if she gots a problem with me. Ain't  
that right', he says sending a smirk Beth's way. When he gets no  
response he, in Merle fashion says something idiotic, 'She a fuckin  
mute or somethin haven't heard blondie speak once', he says scratching  
his head in confusion. 'Merle go clear the dam house before I kill  
you', I snap out really needing a smoke right bout now. 'I'm goin, I'm  
goin babe brother don't get your panties in a twist', he says finding  
this whole thing a little to amusing his grin never leavin his face.  
Only time Merle ever gets like this is when he's.. Jesus Christ son of  
a bitch better not be fuckin high or I'll kill him. I look over at  
Beth and feel the need to apologize, 'Sorry bout Merle, he's a fuckin  
idiot, I know.'  
'Its fine', she mumbles out still not all there it feels like.  
'Hey are ya ok'? I ask. Really startin to feel concerned now all I get  
of course is a head nod and somethin bout being tired. Knowin I should  
probably say somethin else but not being good with words or this  
feelings shit I say nothin. The only sound around us is the rain  
startin to come down in heavy sheets. Thank goodness we stopped when  
we did. It's not to long before we hear Merle like the idiot he is  
shout out all clear and we go on inside. It's only a one story house  
not to big I guess. No one really talks much except for Merle when he  
has a rude comment to make. We find some food in the kitchen cupboards  
and decide to eat. Well, Merle eats, Beth,not so much girl, should be  
starving though right? Hasn't eaten since this morning. After playing  
with her food for bout a good five minutes, she goes and curls up on  
the couch. Pretendin to sleep I can tell by the way she keeps  
fidgetin. Mumblin somethin bout going to keep watch to Merle, who is  
is now eatin Beth's uneaten food, I go outside. I am only alone for a  
little while before Merle comes outside and sits down against the  
railin, a bottle of jack in his hand. Seein Merle with only one hand  
still shocks the shit out of me and makes me a bit missed off. 'So ya  
gonna tell me how you and blondie ended up together', he asks?  
'Ya gonna tell me what happened to ya after the roof', I say,  
wondering where the hell he's been. He shrugs his shoulders mumbles ,'  
Ya first', and passes me the bottle of jack. 'All started when  
Ricks son Carl got shot', I begin leanin back against the brick house  
and takin a large gulp; gonna fuckin need it.

 

'No wonder blondies gone fuckin mute', Merle mumbles out after I  
finish tellin the story. 'She ain't fuckin mute ya idiot just don't  
talk much.' I slur out a bit as I stare down at the empty bottle in my  
hands. 'Whateva ', he mumbles out,' So whats the plans now?'  
'Promised Beth I'd find her family.'  
'Ya mean ya gonna go after those pieces of shit who handcuffed me to a  
roof', he says his voice growin in volume as it always does when he's  
either drunk or high. 'Lower your dam voice don't need walkers rainin  
down on us and what the hell would ya like me to do?', I say, startin  
to get irritated.  
'What ya should do is forget bout those assholes. They don't care bout  
you or they wouldn't have fuckin left. Especially those Greenes any  
man who gives two shits bout his daughter don't just up and leave. And  
whoever wrote that message definitely didn't give two fucks.' he says  
almost shoutin. 'Shut your fuckin mouth', I snap at him,' That girl in  
their don't need to know her family just hightailed it out of their  
and left her. No plans to even try to look for her. She don't need to  
find out the truth especially from you who's just tryin to get his dam  
way like always.'  
'She's sleepin and I'm just lookin out for you babe brother', Merle  
says getting up off the floor and walking towards the door before  
stopping,' If you go searchin for em tomorrow I ain't comin with ya.  
Those people saw us as a bunch of white trash nothin's. We're better  
off on our own.'  
I snort,' Incase ya forgot we ain't alone, theirs a girl in their.'  
'Don't mind blondie. She's alright can stick with us.'  
'She ain't spoken two words to you.'  
'Fuck off', he mumbles out. 'Wake me in a few and I'll keep watch', he  
says before wandering off into the house leaving me alone with my  
thoughts. Which at this point are giving me a headache. Promised the  
girl I'd look for her family, I should keep it. Then again her family  
practically left her for dead, she'd be safer with me, at least I'd  
look after her. And I just got Merle back, may be a pain in the ass,  
but he's still my brother. Only one whoever gave two shits bout me.  
Beth don't seem to mind me to much, and well Merle, he'll grow on her.  
I hope. Pulling the map out of my pocket I stare at it knowing what I  
am bout to do. Hell I may regret this by mornin when I am sober and  
thinkin clearly but right now I don't give two shits. They didn't  
fuckin care bout us; if they did they would have came lookin for us. I  
pull my lighter out of my pocket and hold it up to the corner of the  
map, watchin the paper start to burn.


End file.
